Friends, Girlfriends, and Murderers
by Vulpix-Girl
Summary: Ash and Misty are just friends, but Misty's trying to make Ash jealous. One day she goes too far and Ash says he's sick of what she's doing. Shortly after, Ash meets a girl named Mary and they start to go out. One night, Mary is stabbed in the neck and al
1. Default Chapter

As Ash walked down the road, he thought to himself, "Oh gosh. I can't wait to see how many new Pokemon Misty has." On the opposite side of town Misty thought to herself "I wonder if Ash looks the same or not?" A couple minutes later, in the middle of town, they saw each other for the first time in a year. At first, Ash saw the familiar red hair and blue eyes, but wasn't sure if it was Misty. If it was, she had grown up a lot! Misty looked in Ash's direction and walked a little faster. She was eager to see Ash. Then Ash heard that very familiar "Hey Ash! It's me, Misty!" When Mmisty got close enough, she noticed that Ash didn't look like a kid anymore. His once slumped shoulders were now broad. His once string bean arms now had a little muscle. "Wow Ash. You've changed a lot!" Misty said as her cheeks turned red. Ash said "So have you."  
  
Later that day, when they were having lunch, Ash noticed that Misty kept staring at him. "I wonder what's with her?" Ash thought. After lunch, as Misty and Ash walked by some teenagers playing football their age. Ash saw Misty run up to them and she started batting her eyelashes and saying "like" a lot. Just then, one of them said "Hey Misty! Remember me? Your old boyfriend Danny?" "Oh, of course. I mean, you are a great kisser. Hey! Do you wanna get back together?" She asked quickly glancing at Ash. "Sure." Danny replied. "Here's my phone number and address in case you're around."  
  
That night, while getting ready for bed, Misty thought to herself "I will have Ash. No matter what I have to do."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	2. Part 1

The next morning, while Misty and Ash were almost out of the city, Misty's phone rang. Iit was Danny. This is what Ash heard. "Hello?" Misty answered. "Hey! It's me , Danny. Do you wanna go swimming with me tommorrow?" He asked. "Sure, um, but can I bring a friend?" Misty asked. "Yeah. Whatever." Danny replied.  
  
The next day, Misty woke Ash up a little earlier than usual. "Get on your trunks. We're going swimming with Danny." Misty told him. "What?" Ash asked. Ash had just noticed that Misty was leaning extremly low. "Hey! Don't look down there!" Misty shouted as if Ash were trying to look down her swim suit. "I wasn't. Why would I?" Ash said, annoyed. Ash went with her. When they got to the pool, Misty glanced at Ash and ran up to Danny and started kissing him. Ash thought he was going to puke. That night, Ash went to bed early because he couldn't stand to Misty blab about how good Danny was at kissing another minute.  
  
The next morning, Misty continued to blb. Ash couldn't stand it anymore. "What are you trying to do, make me jealous or something?! I'm mean, the way you act everytime we're around that guy, and the way you constantly talk about how good he is at kissing, it's sickening!" Ash said. "Well sorry! I happen to think he is a great kisser, and if you can't handle that, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Misty replied. "That's fine by me." Ash said and stormed of to the Ice Cream place. There, a girl walked up to him and said "Hi. My name is Mary. What's yours?" "Ash. You seem pretty nice. Would you like to sit down?" Ash asked. "Sure." Mary replied. She sat down. "I saw you fighting with that girl over there. Is there anything I can do?" Mary asked. "No. Thanks for asking. Um, do you wanna go out sometime?" Ash asked. "Sure! That would be great!" Mary replied.  
  
The next night, Ash met Mary at the food place downtown. "You find us a seat. I need to go freshen up." Mary told Ash. She walked toward the bathrooms. In the bathroom, Mary ran into Misty. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Misty said in a menacing voice. "He's not your boyfriend. Heck, he's not even your friend!" Mary said bitterly. "I'm warning you. Stay away from Ash or else." Misty threatened. "Or else what?" Mary replied sharply. "Just stay away from him!" Misty replied and strutted off. Ash saw Misty storm out of the girls bathroom and walked over to Misty. "What were you doing in there?!" Ash said in a kind but demanding voice. "I was going to the bathroom, DUH!" Misty replied before she strutted off. A couple of minutes later, Mary cam out of the bathroom looking ticked off. The only words that came out of her mouth were "I could just kill that Misty!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
My second story! Review at SupWhat2002@yahoo.com.   
  
  



	3. Part 2

That night, Ash decided to stay at the Pokemon Center instead of stay with Mary. He was about a block away from the Pokemon Center when he heard a scream. Not a normal scream. Not even a scream. It was more like a high-pitched, terrified screech. He couldn't really detect where it was coming from, but he went running in the direction he thought it came from. He heard it again, but this time it was a gasping sound, as if someone was being strangled. He turned into an alley. He turned and turned until he was out of breath. That's when he turned the last corner and saw it. Mary was in a filthy corner, covered with blood and a knife sticking out of her left jugular vein. As Ash drew nearer, he noticed her eyes were moving. She was still alive! "Mary!" Ash gasped as he ran toward her."Mary! Who did this to you?" Ash asked frantically. "Ash. It was...it was." Just then, she rolled her head and fell over on her side. The knife went deeper into her neck just as it started to rain. As Aash called the police, he stood in the phone booth and noticed something. That night wasn't naturally cold. It was as if the cold was sinking deeper and deeper inside of him, into his soul, and that's when he saw Misty.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Evil cliffhanger. You'll have to read on to find out what happens. Review!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 3

She came out of the gas station across the street. Ash hung up the phone and ran over to her. "MISTY! HOW COULD YOU!? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS THAT SHE WAS GETTING CLOSER TO ME!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs as the rain came down in sheets. "Ash," Misty replied with a sickly twisted giggle, "What are you talking about?" "YOU'RE A CRAZY PHYCO!" Ash yelled and ran back to the phone to call an ambulance.  
  
Back by Mary, Ash was about to call Mary's parents when he heard one of the nurses gasp and say "Oh my god. She's alive!" Ash couldn't belive it. He dropped the pay phone and ran over to the ambulance. It was true! She had a small heart rate. Ash saw she was trying to say something. "What?" Ash asked. That's when he heard what she had said. "Oh my god. I can't belive it." Ash mumbled to himself. Oh my god. He just could not belive it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	5. Part 4

Two weeks after that cold, rainy night when Ash found Mary in the alleyway and took her to the hospital, Misty was on trial for attempted murder, and Ash and Mary were now a couple. "Mary, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The police officer said with a bible in his hand and holding it up to Mary. "Yes." Mary replied. "Tell us what so-called happened that night you were taken to the hospital." The defense attorny said to Mary. "Well, that night, Ash and I went out and I ran into Misty in the girls bathroom. She warned me to stay away from her boyfriend or else. After that, Ash and I left. I asked Ash if he wanted to saty at my house for the night, but he said he would stay at the Pokemon Center. About halfway home, I was attacked from the back and stabbed in my neck by Misty and-" "Stop right there. How do you know it was Misty?" the Ddefense Attorny questioned. "When this person attacked me from the back they said "I warned you to stay away from my boyfreind."" Mary said. "No more questions." the Defense attorny said. From the corner Mary's eye, she saw Misty glaring at her as if she wanted to kill her again, or at least try to again.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	6. Part 5

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth,the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" "Yes." Misty replyed to the officer with the bible in his hand. "Tell me exactly what you did the night Mary got attacked." the prosecuter said. "Well..." She stopped to glance at the bandage on Mary's neck and smiled. " It was about 8:00 and I was walking down Mainstreet when I needed to relive myself. So I stopped at the nearest building to use a restroom. When I was washing my hands, I ran into Mary. Just then, she got a putrid look on her face and started saying mean things like ha ha! I got Ash and you don't! And do you know why? Because I'm prettier. After she said that, she smiled and walked out. I left the restroom to run right into Ash." The prosecuter stopped her and asked her "And what did he say to you?" "He asked me out and said he took Mary out to dump her." Misty replied. "What did you say?" the prosecuter asked. "I said yes. After that, I left the restaurant and headed back to where I was staying and there I stayed." Misty said. "The rest of the night?" The prosecuter asked. "Yes." Misty replied. "No more questions. With that, Ash and Mary looked at each other in total disbelif.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	7. Part 6

Ash walked up and sat down in the witness box. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The police officer said. "Yes." Ash replied. "Why don't you tell the jury exactly what happened, excuse me, what you saw happen the night when Mary got attacked." The procecuter said. "I took Mary out on a date. When we got to our desination, Mary said she needed to go freshen up so she went into the ladies room. When she came out, she told me that she had ran into Misty and that Misty had warned her to stay away from me because I was "so called" her boyfriend." Ash told the prosecutor. "Were you?" the prosecutor asked. "Of course not! Well, we decided to leave and I decided to walk to the Pokemon Ccenter insted of stay with Mary. Anyways, about a block away, I heard someone scream and I-" "Do you know who screamed?" The prosecutor asked. "No. Well I went to see who had screamed. When I turned into an alleyway to see if anyone was there, I saw Mary in a corner almost unconsious with a small knife sticking out of her neck." Ash said. "Was this the knife?" The prosecutor asked while he held up a a transparent plastic bag with a small dagger in it. Now that Ash could really see it, he noticed there was an M on the handle. "Yes." Ash replied. "No more questions." At that moment, Ash knew for sure that M standed for Misty. Misty had tried to kill Mary. Misty was really a phyco.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	8. Part 7

"Order in the court. Order in the court." The judge began. "A quick recess and we'll be back for the verdict." Outside the courtroom, Mary and Ash were talking. "I can't belive it! How can someone swear on the bible to tell the truth and lie?" Mary gasped. "Well, Misty pulled it off easily, but I would never ever in my right mind ask her out on a date." Ash said angrily. "I know what she said I said , it's wack." Mary replied. "I really think she needs to see a therapist(shrink). I know I would never ask her out, never!" Ash replied. "ASH! WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T ASK HER OUT OKAY NOW CHILL!" Mary said annoyed.   
  
***Back in the courtroom***  
  
""Will the defendant please rise?" The judge said. Misty stood up. "We have reached a verdict. Misty has been found...guilty of attempted murder." The head juror said. The look on Mmisty's face was so,so,so unexplainable. It was mixed with shock,guilt,and crazyness. "NOOOO! OKAY. I DID IT! AND I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Misty screamed. Just then, guards put handcuffs on her and drug her out of the courtroom, never to be seen again by Ash or Mary.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	9. Part 8

That night, Ash was talking to Mary on the phone. "So, in a couple of days I'm leaving town." Ash said sadly. "I'm going to miss you a lot you know." Mary replied. "Me to." As replied. "Wait a sec. Why don't I come with you??!! We could both leave tommorrow!" Mary said excitedly. " Yea!" Ash replied. At that moment, both Mary and Ash said good=bye and hung up to go pack. At sunrise, Ash walked over to Mary's house. "Mary. Come on. Let's go."Ash said. "Coming!"Mary replied. After Mary said that, she came out and for the first time, kissed Ash on the cheek.  
  
THE END.  
  
I just completed my first story! Go me! Please review!  
  
  



End file.
